


Spirals

by QuickQuestionWhy



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Harrow dies not sarai, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Viren (The Dragon Prince), and viren is very upset, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickQuestionWhy/pseuds/QuickQuestionWhy
Summary: Viren couldn’t move. Couldn’t speak. Harrow had died. Harrow, his best friend, had died. Beautiful, kind, idealistic Harrow was gone.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Spirals

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so sorry for any errors. Please comment if you liked it!!

Viren couldn’t move. Couldn’t speak. Harrow had died. Harrow _, his best friend_ , had _died_. Beautiful, kind, _idealistic_ Harrow was gone and it was Viren’s fault. Oh, he hadn’t been near him when he drew his last breath, and maybe there was nothing he could have done at the time, but the mission was _Viren’s idea_. He had pushed and pushed for Harrow to agree and agree Harrow did. Because he had trusted Viren. To make the mission a success, to minimise the number of lives lost. And now Sarai was a widow and two children had lost a father.

And maybe, just maybe if Viren had been _quicker_ , been _better_ , Harrow would still be alive. But Viren hadn’t been quicker.

He sat on his bed and tried not to cry.

The spell had worked at least. 10,000 people were saved. But princess, no, _Queen_ Aanya had lost her parents, soldiers had died, Harrow was _gone_ and it felt all _wrong_ that he was still alive. That he should survive and the others should not. It made Viren sick. 

Their funerals had been two days ago and he hadn’t left his room since then. He hadn’t moved from his bed, had barely eaten. But he should move. People needed him. He was being selfish, sitting here moping when other people were far worse off. He should check on his children, make sure they were okay with the Nurse he had left them with. He should help the council, help _Sarai_. But he couldn’t move. He couldn’t cry. He wanted to. Wanted to help Sarai, Amaya, Callum and Ezran. Wanted to scream, to cry, to stop spiralling. _To feel anything except for this overwhelming grief._

But he couldn’t.

Viren sat on his bed and didn’t move.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed!! It would make my day if you commented.  
> I have a tumblr with the same url as my username so check that out if you'd like!


End file.
